Why She Left The Weasel
by TurtleWoman23
Summary: Please do not hate! She left me. She left me in the worst way possible
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have always wanted to do a Dramione in Ron's perspective. There is not a lot of TRUE Dramione but, what the heck?**

 **DISCLAIMER! HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

Their eyes locked.

Hers filled with tears because of the trauma.

His filled with salt, being the ignorant, but adorable, Slytherin Prince

Mine, filled with regret and anger, for letting him take him.

* * *

She left me. She left me and went to the ferret. She left me and went to the ferret and said yes. SHE LEFT ME AND WENT TO THE FERRET, SAID YES, AND HAD CHILDREN! I want to kill him. I want to tear him apart. He stole Hermione Jean Granger, the love of my life. He is Draco blumming Malfoy. I was invited to their wedding, and being the humble(NOPE) man i was, I said yes. I saw Draco take her. She was stunning! A sleeveless dark green wedding dress, with lace covering her neck and arms. She was gorgeous. And she said yes. To him.

* * *

2 years before

* * *

Through texts

Mione?

Yes?

Will you marry me?

...

Well?

...

So no?

...

Fine!

What?

I asked...

Wait Ron, don't ask me, I don't want you to propose to me this way.

Nevermind...

You know what.. I am breaking up with you.

WHAT?!

You can read! I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU!

No. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .no!

NO!

Those 6 words haunt me. I see them in my dreams. My wake. My death. My name is Ronald Weasley. I am a dead spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HP, unless, I was JKR. JK, I am NOT.. :(**

* * *

I hate him so much. As I walk down to the pub, I see Lavender, still looking as gorgeous as ever, with a nice lavender blouse, and short plaid skirt. I remember the days when I used to date her. I wonder if she is married now.

"Hey Lav." I say, really screaming it, but she doesn't care.

"Hey Ronald, I see things didn't work out with you and Hermione." she says, with a small bit of rage in her tone.

"Lavender, ummm... I was wondering... wouldyouliketocomewithmetoseehermionethisweekend?"

"What?"

"Would...You..Like...To...Come...With...Me...To...See...Hermione..This...Weekend?"

"Ummm... Sure, where do they live now?"

"malfoy manor"

"Do you know if Draco will be there?"

"Yes, Malfoy has to be there"

His name is Draco, you better start calling him that."

"Fine."

"See you then!"

I walk away, knowing that I may be able to get Hermione back. But this was before I died.

* * *

 **Maybe I will post another chapter, WHO KNOWS?**

 **So Sorry for the short chapter,** still don't have a _TRUE_ plot


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I was JKR. :( *sigh***

As I walk towards the manor, I have one thing in mind. _KILL. Kill the idiot who took my girl._

Lavender comes up to me, wearing a nice hourglass black dress.

"Hey Ron"

"Hey Lav"

"hello Ron and Lavender" say the ferret.

"Honey, I see you met my friends, Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown"

"Yes, darling"

I nearly threw up as they mad goo-goo eyes at each other. *RETCH*

I thought he was an arse, more importantly, Hermione thought he was and arse, though she would never say it.

*Hermione POV*

OH GOD.

OH GOD.

OH GOD.

OH GOD.

OH GOD.

OH GOD.

OH GOD.

Oh Lord, he's here, and he's gonna blow, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Draco, save me.

And I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4 (INTRUSION)

_**Hey guys, I know this isn't a TRUE CHAPTER, but I want you to know something. I NEED REVIEWS. If I don't get 10 Reviews by Wednesday, the NEXT Chapter, is the LAST Chapter.**_

 _ **Sorry, but I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**_


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, this is the REAL Chapter 4, sorry for the RUDE message earlier, but I NEED REVIEWS, so far, I have 3 reviews, I only want 10, so 7 more REVIEWS. PLEASE!

Disclaimer: HP IS NOT MINE.

"Hermione?"

"Ron, give her room to breath."

"Honey, Honey, wake up, I need you!"

"Ferret, get away from her, she's mine!" I growled.

"Oh. Sorry." Draco said. I didn't expect him to say something so nice.

*Lavender POV*

Hermione fainted. Ron's distressed. And Draco... well... I am scared for him.

He seems lost, now that 'Mione is hurt.

It seems like he is confused.

*Draco POV*

I'm lost.

I'm FADED (Faded by ALAN WALKER)

You were the shadow to my light  
Did you feel us?  
Another start  
You fade away  
Afraid our aim is out of sight  
Wanna see us  
Alive

Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Was it all in my fantasy?  
Where are you now?  
Were you only imaginary?

Where are you now?  
Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now?  
Another dream  
The monster's running wild inside of me  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded

These shallow waters never met what I needed  
I'm letting go a deeper dive  
Eternal silence of the sea. I'm breathing alive

Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Under the bright but faded lights  
You've set my heart on fire  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?

Where are you now?  
Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now?  
Another dream  
The monster's running wild inside of me  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded

I'm gone.


End file.
